


Cold Feet

by SneetchesToo



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x08 Speculation, Fluff, Good Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Soft Boys, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: GTHB: Cold FeetCarlos is a difficult patient, TK is a hovering caregiver.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154996
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalstrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/gifts).



> *Based off a theory for episode 2x08 where Carlos gets shot while protecting TK.

TK sighed as he rolled over in the bed, staring at his boyfriend as he sighed.

“Why are your feet so cold?” He watched as Carlos turned his head to look at him, his eyes half-lidded as he stared back at him.

“Excuse me?” The shock in his voice made TK roll his eyes, pushing himself up on his arm as he give him a look.

“Your feet, they're like icicles…” And those icicles had somehow found their way against his calf, and thigh, and TK thought he might die of hypothermia.

“I was just shot, spent three days in the hospital, and your biggest concern is that my feet are cold?” No, that wasn’t his biggest concern, but it was definitely a concern that he had.

“It could be a sign of bad blood flow…” He didn’t want to think like that, but the medical part of his brain was screaming to make sure that that wasn’t the case. “Maybe we should go back to the ER.”

“We are not going to the ER.” Carlos’ eyes were fully open at this point, the death glare he was sending TK’s way making him squirm.

“Carlos… you were shot and spent three days in the hospital…” He didn’t want to throw the man’s words back at him, but, here he was.

“Which is exactly why we're not going to the ER.” Carlos sighed as he flopped back against the pillow, his eyes closing as he spoke. “That, and it's three in the morning.”

“I should check your temp,” He got ready to leave the bed when Carlos grabbed his hand and held him in place, “make sure your stitches haven't ripped…”

“Ty, I'm fine.” He knew that he should trust Carlos to know his own body.

“You were shot…” But it was his right as his boyfriend to be worried.

“Not my first time.” Wait, what did he just say?

“You've been shot before?!” He prayed that he had heard him wrong.

“Well I am a cop TK, it happens sometimes.” But apparently not.

“Why didn't I know this?” He didn’t know why the other man had never said anything, being shot was a pretty big deal and all.

“I guess I've just never mentioned it before.” Carlos sighed, huffing as he pulled his arm the wrong way, causing TK to reach down and tug on his shirt sleeve. “It really isn't a big deal. I'm fine now.”

“No, no you are not.” He wanted to check the wound, but Carlos shoved his hand away, giving him another look. “Are you bleeding? Does your head hurt? Any shortness of breath?”

“Homicidal thoughts?” His boyfriend waggled his eyes brows at him and he huffed.

“Huh?” And then it hit him. “Oh, ha ha ha…”

“Too soon?” He wasn’t nearly as funny as he thought he was.

“Do you want me to leave?” TK asked softly.

Maybe things would be easier for them both if they had a little space.

“No.” Carlos smiled at him softly, but he knew something was bothering him.

“You're annoyed?” The only conclusion TK could come to was that he was bothered by him.

“I think you're a little too overprotective, that's all.” He couldn’t help himself though.

He loved Carlos with everything he had in him and the thought of him being in pain, of something happening to him, again, was terrifying.

“Well I'm sorry.” Although, he didn’t think he had anything to apologize for. “But my boyfriend was shot!”

“And if I recall, I was shot trying to save your life.” TK rolled his eyes, of course he would bring that part up.

“I didn't ask you to push me out of the way…” And he hadn’t, in fact, he had screamed for Carlos to get back.

But instead he shoved TK out of the way, hoping his bullet proof vest would stop the bullet.

However, the shooter didn’t aim quite as well as they assumed he did, and the bullet hit Carlos’ bicep instead of his chest.

Luckily, it was a clean shot and he was going to be fine.

But unluckily, there was no bulletproof material covering the finely toned flesh there.

“No, no you did not.” He sighed as he flopped back down on the bed beside him.

“Thank you, by the way, for doing that.” He whispered, turning to offer Carlos a smile.

“It's my job.” He smiled back and TK felt his heart flutter.

The things this man did to him.

“Maybe… but you still didn't have to do it.” He suddenly found the ceiling very interesting as a wave of emotions took over.

“I know.” And then Carlos was taking his hand in his softly. “I'd do it again though.”

TK simply nodded his head, continuing to stare upward as he tried his best not to let his thoughts consume him.

A few minutes later though, he found himself checking Carlos’ pulse, his fingers planting themselves on his wrist slowly.

“What are you doing?” Unfortunately, he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought.

“Checking your vitals…” He offered Carlos a cheeky smile, but he simply rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Stop.” He didn’t want to stop, not until he made sure he was okay.

“No. I need to make sure you're okay, it's my job now you know?” Hadn’t Carlos figured out that he was going to put himself to work taking care of him.

Now that he was officially a paramedic he needed to step up his game, and the best way to do that, was with practice.

And he had the perfect patient right in front of him.

“Yes, and I hear you're a good paramedic…” Carlos’ words were probably meant to make him feel good about himself, but there was one little word that he couldn’t ignore.

“Only good? Who said I was only good? Was it Nancy?” He shouldn’t take it so personally actually, and in fact, he and Nancy had made up and were cool and all, but that didn’t stop him from thinking that she might be trying to outshine him just a little.

“Actually, it was Judd.” Of course it was. “He told me you saved someone in your underwear…”

“Well there was an MRI machine and the magnet was on… wait…” Oh no he didn’t. “He told you I was in my underwear?”

“Marjan even sent me pictures.” TK felt a blush creep over his cheeks and he felt his head fall forward.

“She did not…” This was so embarrassing.

“Did too.” Carlos however, seemed to think it was hilarious.

“Delete them, now.” He couldn’t have that kind of evidence floating around out there.

“But why?” His boyfriend was batting his eyelashes and trying to be cute, and it was almost working, almost.

“Because that's so embarrassing.” But there were pictures of him running around in his skivvies and he couldn’t have that.

It was so unprofessional.

“Possibly, but your butt looks mighty fine.” Carlos reached down and pinched the side of his butt, offering him a wink. “Have you been working out?”

“I'm not talking to you anymore.” He knew he was being funny and flirty, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a dramatic huff as he flopped back against the bed.

“You love me and you know it.” Yes, yes he did.

And damn did he know it.

“I don't know anymore…” But a little teasing never heart anyone.

“Oh hush. Now get over here and hold me, I'm cold.” He shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to keep Carlos from pulling them free.

“That's because you're evil,” He shot back, offering his boyfriend a crooked smile, “the evil ones are always cold blooded.”

“I'm gonna stick my cold feet on you again.” He felt toes on his calf and he set his eyes in a glare.

“You wouldn't dare?!” And then they were on his knee, working their way up to his thigh.

“Don't tempt me…” He knew that Carlos would do it too, so he relented, letting his arms uncross as he rolled over onto his side and snuggled up to the other man, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he settled down.

They laid there for a few minutes and TK wondered if Carlos was asleep, mostly because he really needed to get something off his chest.

“So, I'm really only a good paramedic? Not great? Not awesome?” He knew he was new at the job, but damn, he had to be better than just ‘good’.

“Actually, Tommy said you were pretty amazing.” He lifted his head up to catch sight of Carlos’ eyes. “And Judd said you're impressive.”

“They did not.” Carlos simply nodded his head with a proud smile.

“Did too. And I talked to Michelle the other day, when she came by the hospital, she seemed quite impressed with your choice to switch sides.” He was shocked to hear these things, but then again, it was what he was wishing for it, wasn’t it.

“I didn't switch sides.” He didn’t want people to think that that was what this was about.

“Well, whatever it is that you did, everyone is very proud of you.” The smile on Carlos’ face told TK all he needed to know.

“Really?” He was finally doing something right.

“Really?” Carlos reached up with his good hand and dragged his fingers through TK’s hair. “Besides, I like getting to say that my boyfriend, my, sexy boyfriend, is a paramedic.”

“What was wrong with having a boyfriend who was a firefighter?” He scowled at him with his words and Carlos simply chuckled. “Was I not sexy then?”

“Well you never saved someone’s life wearing nothing but boxer briefs and my socks before so…” No, he had never done those things as a firefighter, but that call had been a rarity in their line of work.

“Those were not your socks Carlos…” And besides, why did it matter?

“I only buy one pair of socks, TK, I think I'd know them when I saw them.” This was true, the man was very anal about his precious socks.

“At least I was wearing my underwear…” Or at least, he was pretty sure they were his underwear.

“At least.” Carlos smiled up at him and he couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss to his lips. “My feet are still cold.”

“Put on some socks then.” TK mumbled against his lips, smiling as Carlos playfully pinched his butt again.

Thank goodness things had worked out okay with the hostage situation and that everyone had walked out of there alive.

Besides, he kinda liked that idea of Carlos putting his cold feet against his thigh for the rest of their lives.


End file.
